pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dedoralyvia
Dedoralyvia is a lawless world that is sealed off from the public and free of police forces. This world is crawling with mercenaries, villains, murderers, criminals, and several other terrible people, and is filled with several casinos, illegal sport activity, criminal activity, and mainly villain community centers where villains from all over the UUniverses can join and avoid capture from law-enforcement. Apparently, this world is so well-protected, the Universal High Council decreed that nobody was allowed to enter unless it was for an emergency such as a rescue mission or when a villain was planning a devastating cataclysm. History Dedoralyvia started out like all other planets, being ruled by prehistoric creatures that were wiped out every few millions of years. However, no humans were able to evolve here. There are 3 continents on this world inhabited by either common or mythical animals. This world was left untouched by the battles of the Great Universal War, and as a result, it flourished into a criminal's paradise. Plants and jungles were not that commonly seen in the wild, but they do exist. But cities were built here by many space pioneers, mainly those from the Dragon Realms. During the 18th century, a group of supervillain pioneers called the Almanac Society arrived and planned to take over the planet and its cities and government. As more and more people came to live on Dedoralyvia, over the course of fifty years, it was decided that a governor needed to be elected. Each member of the Almanac Society wanted the position for themselves, and soon, the members were killed off during this electoral battle until two female members were left standing. After one of the women was fatally shot, she decided that this world didn't need a governor and wrote the letters "TBD" in her own blood on the Dedoralyvian Constitution before dying. The other woman had no other choice and was forced to surrender herself to the High Council before leaving her husband to raise her children. However, what the Almanac Society did to this world was too damaging to be restored. Pollution had caused global warming and death to a few flourishing areas, and over 20% of the planet was reduced to a wasteland, and 20% of all cities were reduced to lawlessness. With nothing left to be done, all inhabitants of this world were forced to abandon it and never return. A few years later, another colony of villainous pioneers had finally set the first footsteps on this planet since it was abandoned. More of these colonies arrived, the cities were restored to their former glory, and the planet's lawlessness played in their favor. These villains decided that this world would be the perfect place for criminal activity, and no law-enforcement would stand in their way of it, giving this world the nickname "Mugshotra" after they found a damaged mugshot of all the members of the Almanac Society, whom they worshipped as the true founders of Dedoralyvia. At first, they were able to treat the anarchy of the planet like it actually had a law, but a year later, chaos started to erupt. This crisis, historically known as the Dedoralyvian Discord Disaster, or Triple-D Day for short, had caused serious trouble for the safety of the planet. Countless deaths had occurred, devastating fires were started, uncontrollable riots broke out, and corruption had spread like wildfire. Aside from the relief of the other extreme, the sexually driven crisis known as Quadruple-D Day, people on this world knew that this would mean that outside police forces would get word of this, and this would mean imprisonment on a global scale. To solve this crisis, the Dedoralyvian Defense and Peace Commission was founded by the few people who had a trace of morality. This police force would limit the impact of anarchy, prevent riots from breaking out, and stop anything that would get law-enforcement attention. This meant that a small number of laws had to be made for the people's own safety. However, in order for this to work, they needed outside assistance since things like money were a critical component. So with the help of a few outside villains and corrupt like-minded people, a planetary fundraiser was created which would allow easy money supply to the planet. There had also been several issues that needed to be fixed such as businesses, broadcasts, and advertisements. That meant that they must get permission from the government. But at first, they thought it would be impossible since no government would allow a corrupt community to get such a thing. Luckily, that was when an outsider named Rodney Castor proposed an election for governor, but when Rodney's true identity as Lord Rottenday was revealed in the form of an unlikely opponent named Sir Ripto, a rough election cycle began, but ultimately, thanks to his cunning and inspirational words, Rottenday won and handed the Governor position over to DD&PC Officer Grizelda Loud. Therefore, whether Rottenday was around to govern or not, Dedoralyvia was a brand new world with a perfect police force that restrains anarchy, money that was only traded and betted, and some businesses and media to help their community thrive. Community Before Lord Rottenday's reign as governor, Dedoralyvia had no government or ruler due to being lawless. There is only one police force called the Dedoralyvia Defense and Peace Commission, and while they may not be as moral as common police forces, they at least make sure that no extremes that can cause mass deaths are taken. They have established a few laws such as not doing anything that can cause riots or death, not causing reckless property damage, and so on. They have also made sure that no outside law-enforcement should be lured there due to villainous scheme taking place there, so villains are forbidden from committing plans within their boundaries. The DD&PC is meant to protect the inhabitants from getting arrested by outside law-enforcement, and that meant keeping them from doing anything to get their attention such as murder, among others. Even though villains in this world don't spend money, it is instead traded and betted so villains can spend it on outside jobs. Money is brought to this planet through lawful means since stealing it would attract the attention of outside police forces. So this world has its own planetary banking account which some criminals and collectors can donate lost or forgotten money to, in order for it to be supplied to the planet. The account is refilled every month from $200,000 to $1 million, and in order to maintain the remaining amount, rewards have to be recorded and validated in order to ensure that deals go answered fairly. Even the many criminal underworlds that benefit from this have to be monitored at all times to make sure they don't do anything to set something off. Bets on this money exist in the form of gambling rings, combat games, card games, casino games, and so on, although they need to be watched just as much as criminal underworlds do. And the games have specific rules as well. Sports such as the dangerous combat-based racing, gladiator rings, and other death sports must contain those who are willing to die for a legacy because they are very dangerous and have lead to many deaths, or mainly focus on them, while other games are safe. But there are also rules concerning the products that, because money is only used for trading and betting, are all for free. When alcoholic beverages are involved, the drinker has to be looked after by a guardian to ensure that they don't cause anything to set people off such as assault or riots. Cities do exist in this world, and each have no mayor. No minor changes like elections or mortgages occur here since the world has no president or figure of authority outside of Rottenday. The only other people that monitor it is the DD&PC. No law means that people can do whatever they want whenever they want, and it means that they will do it regardless of being instructed not to. Therefore, it's the DDPF's duty to monitor every corner of these cities so that no events will cause outside police forces to arrive and arrest the entire world's population. This means that safety measures in even the public have to be looked after. To avoid causing children to develop sour personalities in their future, residents who have children must temporarily leave Dedoralyvia for a minimum of 14 years until the children are ready to return. But even children are a problem, since some don't want to return there. So a rule was founded to make sure that children are free to move on with different lives during their adult years if it is best for them. Goods and services here are all free. This world is also where certain kinds of villain activity can be held, and not just criminal syndicates. However, criminal syndicates are forbidden from doing work outside Dedoralyvia to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Instead, other activities such as villain TV shows and channels are aired here, such as the infamous Villains Channel, a law-free channel held underground where advertising for the world is allowed, and High Council law states that this channel is only available for criminals and villains. The Villains Channel has all kinds of villain shows, such as the Villain Live News Network (V.L.N.N.), and all content is meant for villains or villain enthusiasts, interviewing villains and showing things that TV usually never allows. However, even the V.L.N.N. has its limits since their infamy in exposing government conspiracies, insulting heroes, reporting possible and available plans to villains, and so on, have earned the risk of police forces coming to Dedoralyvia. So the DD&PC has to monitor this show at all times. Other broadcasts such as satire shows depicting making fun of heroes, documentaries starring villains from across the Universes and possibly even beyond, and others are also shown on this channel. The most notable asset for this world is the variety of villain community centers that villains from all over the United Universes can gather to and have fun. The most notable activity within these community centers is to hold a convention every year, with different hosts. Some conventions display several items in villain history such as destroyed fragments of villain devices, dangerous devices that are thankfully broken for repair, and so on. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds